<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Wires by arendelve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086420">Gold Wires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arendelve/pseuds/arendelve'>arendelve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cabin pressure poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cabin Pressure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arendelve/pseuds/arendelve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet inspired by Cabin Pressure. Carolyn, in a soppy moment, notices a connection between Arthur and GERTI.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cabin pressure poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like sunlight through the clouds it breaks her thoughts.</p><p>Although she scoffs, the memory won’t let go:</p><p>The 80s, and those blasted school reports,</p><p>Like <em>Difficult to teach. Frustrating. Slow.</em></p><p>Her sternness shocked to bluster by his tears:</p><p>“Well, you’re just wired differently. Come, come.”</p><p>(Yes, granted, not the best of her ideas:</p><p>“I’m wired? Like a robot?! <em>Brilliant</em>, Mum!”)</p><p>But in the end, those wires saved their skins -</p><p>The jet’s, and his - all hidden in plain sight.</p><p>And still they give and give: his mile-wide grins,</p><p>His love of books, his knack for doing right,</p><p>His staggering capacity for joy.</p><p>Her treasure trove, she thinks. Her gold-wired boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>